The Simpsons Movie
by scooby823945
Summary: The bigger and better movie of The Simpsons


The Simpsons are driving from a boring mass at the church. Homer is driving; Marge is in the passenger seat with Maggie. Lisa [in pink dress] and Bart [in church suit and tie] are sitting in the back seat. Marge said; ``So what did you kids learn in Sunday School?". Lisa said cheerfully; ``We learned about Jesus and his disciples and about Saint Patrick." Bart said in excite; ``He climbed up a mountain to God.'' Lisa said; ``He prayed to God, Bart.'' Bart said ``Thank you, my darling sister." Lisa grinned and she and her brother looked at each other. Maggie got fidgety and is reaching for her mother and there were loud stomach rumbling from Lisa and Bart. Marge said; ``You kids are starving." Homer said; ``No problem. We can get a takeaway at Krusty Burger.'' Marge said; ``Krusty Burger is closed for refurbishing." Homer said; ``Doh!" Lisa said; ``Let's go to Eatie Gourmets. It's bigger, there's everything…" Bart said; ``and it's free!'' Homer throws his fist into the air in delight. Marge said; '`It could take hours to get there." Homer said; ``Don't worry. I'm good of getting us there. Men are better at this than women." Marge grumbled until she saw Lisa rubbing Bart's starving stomach and Maggie weeping and fidgeting in the chair. Marge looked concerned before she reached in and took out her huge firm breast from her dress and lifted Maggie out of her seat. Maggie let her pacifier fall out of her mouth. Marge clasped Maggie to her breast for nursing. Maggie, excitedly by the sight, suckled her mother's nipple. Lisa and Bart were staring at their young sister being nursed by their mother. Bart was more astonished by his mother's huge tit. After a while, Marge is now sitting in the back seat with Bart and Lisa. Marge said; ``Now I must now feed my starving special little guy and hungry perfect girl." Bart suckled one of his mother's huge breasts and suckled it hard and Lisa suckled the other breast. Marge embraced Bart and Maggie tight and Maggie felt her brother's cock grew bigger under his trousers. Marge said; ``I love you, kids." She kissed Bart, Maggie and Lisa repeatedly. Bart kissed his mom back on the cheek. Marge didn't mind if her children were breastfed in their church outfits. As they were 11 miles to their destination, Marge embraced her children on her chest. Lisa and Bart glanced at each other and move closer together until their lips met. Their first brother-sister kiss. Marge glanced at this proudly. Lisa and Bart didn't find it disgusting. After collecting stacks of provisions and thousands of cans of beer, the family were heading back to Springfield. Homer said; ``Who wants to see me drink a thousand cans of beer?" Marge said; ``Homer, you're driving." Homer said; ``Doh!" Lisa asked; ``Shall we start eating now, please?" Marge grinned and said; ``I don't see why not." As Homer was only eating doughnuts while driving, the others in the family were eating more than him. As Lisa and Bart ate more, their church outfits grew tighter and tighter. Maggie was feeding herself without assistance from her mother. Marge said; ``When we get home, we'll have that private family time."  
After an hour with three-quarters of the supplies left, Lisa, Bart and Maggie were lying stationary on their mother. Lisa said in pain; ``Mom, my belly is stuffed and painful and I can't get up." Marge rubbed Bart and Lisa's swollen bellies. Marge said; ``Kids, just lie down and rest. We'll be home soon." Bart said; ``I don't think Maggie will rest, mom. She wants to explode herself." Bart and Lisa watched big-belly Maggie sucking more breast milk from her mother.  
As they arrived home and entered the front door, Marge said; ``Family time in the living room now." As they walked to the living room, Bart was aroused by his mother's smooth and beautiful back and Lisa was aroused by her father's cock expanding. As they reached the living room, Marge shook her head to let her hair down into its long beautiful style. Lisa asked politely; `` Dad, can I suck your penis while you drink the cans of beer, please?" Homer said ``Sure honey, if that's what you want." Lisa said enthusiastically; `` Yes." As Homer started drinking cans of beer and eating more fritters, Lisa slid open the zip of her father's trousers, reached in and slid out her father's huge slimy cock. She sucked it like mad but she was very happy. While Bart was enjoying his mother sucking his cock, he was rubbing his hands down her back and into her dress while Maggie was again sucking her huge tits. Then accidentally for the first time, Marge's lips touched her son's lips. They both enjoyed this and Marge's heart and Bart's heart pounded. Maggie started to weep until Marge picked her up and embraced her and Bart kissed his sister on the forehead. Meanwhile, Homer was drunk and getting sweaty under his church suit and Lisa was getting hot from sucking his cock. Maggie was standing under her mother, at the spot where she can look up her mother's dress, when Bart said to his mother; `` Mom, I need the bathroom as I need to pee." Marge said; ``Honey, I love you to be here…but I have something instead." Marge rushed to kitchen and came back with a large metal bowl container. Marge said; ``Honey, pee into this." Marge held her son tight as he peed as hard as he can. Marge slid her hands under Bart's jacket and around his waist. She and Bart kissed passionately again. As Marge was next to be drained, Bart was holding his sister Maggie when Maggie started licking her brother's nipples. Marge's urine mixed with Bart's that fill up in the bowl. Homer finished drinking the last can of beer, now he was very drunk and was eager for sex. For the first time, Lisa's lips touched Homer's. As they went over to Marge, Bart and Maggie, Homer asked intoxicated to Marge ``Honey, can we have our time?" Marge said in affection ``Of course, Homey." Homer lifted Marge off the ground and held her tight. They glanced into each other's eyes as Homer took Marge to the sofa and he laid her on top of him. Bart did the same thing to Lisa and laid her on top of him and Maggie joined. All the family are on the couch. Lisa and Bart kissed as Lisa started unbuttoning Bart's shirt, button-by-button. With the shirt, tie and jacket left on, Lisa licked Bart's nipples. Meanwhile, Marge was licking her Homey's huge cock and the drunken Homer was massaging Marge's back, buttocks and legs under her dress. Then Homer suddenly vomited into Marge's dress and the vomit filled up, but it smelled fresh and Marge grinned as if she didn't mind. Bart was pumping his cock up his sister's buttocks. Bart's cock was large and very firm. Just as this was happening, their neighbour, Maud Flanders, came in with her beautiful church outfit. Marge asked, ``Maud, what are you doing here?" Maud said ``Ned took the boys to Capital City for a few days and didn't like living alone by myself so I thought I could stay here." Before Homer disagrees, he saw the skinny shapely legs coming out from Maud's skirt and Maud was glancing at Homer and Bart's cocks. Although she is religious and attached to the Bible, she was interested in joining the Simpsons. As Maud lay on the sofa with the Simpsons, everyone is getting clustered. Maud unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her very enormous firm breasts. All the Simpsons, except Marge, were so stunned to see this. Homer and Bart's cock still extended, Lisa gasped in excite silently and Maggie's mouth was wide open. Bart, Lisa and Maggie turned to their mother for request, Marge said ``Go on, kids." The kids and Homer rushed at Maud. As Bart and Lisa suckled at Maud's breasts and Maud was sucking Homer's cock, Maggie couldn't get at Maud's breasts. Before she started to cry, Marge said, ``Maggie." Maggie turned and saw her mother shaking her huge bare tits near Maggie's face. Maggie was overjoyed, so Marge lifted her up and feed her again. After an hour of horny sex, everyone was tired but they weren't bored. Maud said ``Manjula said she will come over as Apu took the octuplets to the hospital for a week." Marge said ``I'm glad we'll have more company."  
After a while, Manjula entered wearing a white jacket and tight red top, and did the teenage girl next door, Laura Powers and her mother, Ruth. Laura is surprised to see Bart in his church outfit. Bart fixed up his outfit and hair when he saw Laura. And also entered was Becky, the rejected girlfriend of Otto's. The very intoxicated Homer was stunned by how skinny and pretty Becky is. As there was not enough room on the couch, the six adults, the two kids, Laura and Maggie all moved up the stairs into Homer and Marge's room, the largest room in the house. Everyone got onto the bed. As he was the only man, Homer was crowded by Marge, Ruth, Maud and Becky who are still kissing him passionately and sucking his cock. Manjula and Laura are with the three Simpson kids. Bart was stunned as Laura pulled up her top to reveal her teenage-sized tits. Manjula lifted Maggie to her tanned nipples and started feeding her while Laura and Bart were kissing passionately and Lisa was sucking her brother's penis again. A big-belly Maggie had enough milk in her belly, but as she was licking her lips repeatedly, she couldn't help the sweet taste of breast milk from the women with her.


End file.
